


As High As Heaven

by Val_Creative



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, F/F, Public Nudity, Romantic Friendship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent's once-broken heart slowly regains its feeling. The crown wilted, but Aurora's smile remains ethereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As High As Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the NSFW day!

*

 

It surprises no one that the Moors worships Aurora.

Not as their queen, but as the spirited young woman with a pure heart and delighted smile meant for every living creature crossing her path.

The gifts of continuous, astonishing beauty and her enchanting nature that had been bestowed upon her as a newborn had never been lifted.

Maleficent considers with some well-concealed amusement that the _rabble_ had done something right for once, in granting the sweet-hearted Aurora a possible upper hand in the acceptance of her regency.

The golden crown of flowers and leaves, now browned and wilted with age, sits by the hem of Maleficent's cloak. She hears Aurora splashing in the waters of the pond, happily calling out. Such a _happy_ thing.

Not that Maleficent can't feel her once-broken heart swell in contentment, in the long, fragile moments such as these. Aurora herself must have been conjured to life, as a glamour made from a soul—caged away in a mortal body and undeniably lovely.

Aurora swims towards the bank, flecks of wet dirt clinging to her milky skin. The morning sunlight yellowing her soaked hair. Stems of flowers and the iris blue and rose red petals swirling delicately about her.

"Come out and dry yourself," Maleficent tells her, voice soft and lithe. To her confusion, she watches on as Aurora's expression puckers.

" _My goodness_ ," the young queen gasps. "Whomever is speaking?"

When Aurora's eyes noticeably pass over Maleficent, her great wings shudder in agitation. "I insist you stop being ridiculous," she says, a bit louder.

"But yet I am all alone—"

" _Aurora_ —"

"—'tis a voice from my wildest dreams, so familiar," Aurora murmurs sadly, and it plucks threads of fear within Maleficent. "Wherever could you be, Godmother? _Oh—_ there you are!" she chirps, face brightening as Aurora lifts her hands and peers through [a hole of a witch stone](http://fuckyeahpaganism.tumblr.com/post/89005124256/hag-stones-also-known-as-holey-stones-or-witch).

Maleficent huffs out a breath, tension draining out of her. Feeling it down to the very tips of her feathers.

A jest. It had been _only_ a jest.

"Perfectly horrid little beastie," Maleficent says, incandescent green eyes narrow.

Aurora laughs at her disapproval, cheeks dimpling.

"I love you too," she says, fondly back. "With all my heart." Such a sincere proclamation heats the blood inside Maleficent, pounds her heart.

Aurora's grin widens, almost _impish_ , as she steps out from the pond, her bare limbs glistening.

"With every inch of me."

Maleficent tilts her head up, looking down through her dark lashes.

"You mustn't say things you don't mean," she says quietly, noticing how the girl turns solemn-faced, halting from walking. It hurts to see Aurora's normally cheerful disposition trickle away.

Aurora shakes her head, golden curls slapping wet to her face.

"Who is to say I don't mean my words?" she declares. "I mean _every_ word."

"It is a different love." Maleficent says, blinking, "A love for your family."

"Yes, you are my family. But you also _broke_ the curse—"

"A curse I bestowed _upon_ you, sweet Aurora," she reminds her. Aurora's perfectly shaped and rosy cheeks puff out in obvious aggravation. "You cannot possibly grow to love a creature such as that, can you?"

Maleficent doesn't wish for her to believe that. She doesn't want Aurora to leave this place and _never_ return. Or for Aurora's fair temperament nor her vulnerable heart swayed by the hatred of others. One unthinkable day, for her to gather an army against the magical realm.

She's not her _father_.

Aurora's eyes, a shade lighter than the blue of the irises, peer at the woman standing in front of her. The corners of her dainty mouth perking.

"But _aren't_ I of my own mind to decide my own feelings?" she breathes out.

At the gentle, confident smile, Maleficent smiles back, nodding.

"Of course you are."

Aurora takes another step forward, pale-skinned and shining in the light. "I choose the kingdom and I _choose_ you." Her breasts heave up as she inhales nervously, her fingers twisting together. "If I must draw up a royal decree to assure you of that, then I will," Aurora says, laughing.

The peaceful feeling doesn't last as a stranger's presence ducks around the green thicket. Boots crush down on twigs, snapping noisily.

Maleficent collects Aurora's hands into her own loosely, tugging her in close and shrouding them both in her massive wings. A very wet Aurora squeaks, confounded by the motion but obedient. She buries her fingers in Maleficent's robes and glances over her shoulder as the rustling increases.

"Come on out!" Maleficent orders.

"My apologies!" A soldier bearing the crest of Aurora's house pokes his head out. He gulps at the flare of vivid emerald flames around her horns, and how Maleficent's eyes glow hotter and brighter—even with her flat expression. "I was sent to bid the Queen a message… her smallcounsel requests her presence… f-for urgent business."

"I'll be there shortly," Aurora mumbles, red-faced at the same moment Maleficent says curtly to the soldier, wings unmoving, "On your way."

Once no more rustling can be heard from the leaves and brush, Maleficent's wings lower from around the naked, drippy girl.

" _Thank you_ ," comes a small, embarrassed mumble.

"He should have shown decency befitting your status." Maleficent casts the empty thicket a mean, disapproving look and then gazes at Aurora's fingers clasping her. She clears her throat, alerting the young queen to them. But Aurora merely smiles, not quite innocently or secretive.

"Do you…?" she trails off, canting her head at Maleficent.

"Do I what?"

Aurora's eyelashes flutter together as she says, shyly, " _Love me_ …?"

"What a silly question," Maleficent tuts, cradling Aurora's face. She runs her thumbs over those porcelain, rosy cheeks, earning a pleased sound. "I have sworn to protect you as long as I lived. Loving you comes as second nature."

Aurora's smile deepens, exposing her teeth. It's far radiant than the crest of sun's light haloing around her.

She raises a hand, fingers sweeping over the ends of Maleficent's brown hair. "It feels like silk," Aurora tells her, whispery. "May I kiss you?"

Tenderness blooms in her chest.

"You may," the faerie responses, closing her eyes when Aurora tilts up eagerly on her toes. It's been ages since Maleficent let a mortal kiss her, comprehended her in such a way and it's _glorious—_ it never blazed a fire like this within her. She cherishes the earthy fragrance of Aurora's bathed skin and how graceless the first kiss is.

Aurora whimpers against her.

"Touch me," she sighs. "I— _please_."

"How?" Maleficent's fingernails drag lightly over Aurora's shoulder, tracing down the length of her arm. "How does one… touch her Queen?"

"Doesn't matter," Aurora says, trembling like a willow. "Like a lover."

"A subject is not a lover."

" _Must you be so difficult_?"

Maleficent emits a low, soft laugh, braving the deed of kissing the tip of Aurora's nose. "Is that your wish, sweetling? For us to share each other's knowing? To touch you intimately?"

The girl flushes.

"It is," Aurora replies with a dreamy expression. "I hope it would be yours as well … "

Maleficent's full lips quirk up.

"Then I shall grant you your wish."

Aurora inclines her head, pressing their lips back together.

Dampness greets Maleficent's exploring fingers. Aurora rocks her hips, urging a thought unbidden. She has never _touched_ a mortal this way.

But Maleficent senses no discomfort from her, combing gently through the golden hairs between Aurora's legs, before stroking a pleasurable region. They're not entirely similar height, but Aurora rests her face against a collarbone, arms winding around Maleficent's neck. She keens and fidgets as a long, warm fingers slips in, her naked thighs parting.

Maleficent rubs her thumb over the hardened, fleshy nub, before Aurora's breathing changes and her body goes slack in Maleficent's arms. Her inner muscles fluttering to Maleficent's dripping hand.

Aurora murmurs, bliss swimming through her, " _Mmh_ … I haven't ever… "

"Nor have I," the faerie says, holding onto Aurora's waist. Her gleaming, sun-dappled wings beginning to stir. "And I will never for another."

A contented noise.

Aurora whispers into Maleficent's neck, tightening her arms, "I'll return before the moon rises, I promise."

"… I know you will."

Maleficent's once-broken heart slowly regains its feeling.

The crown wilted, but Aurora's smile remains ethereal.

 

*


End file.
